Hey brother
by Captain Voxland
Summary: Time Travel AU: After James Sirius runs away right after he hurts Albus by mistake. He takes a Time-Turner so he can run away to another time but Teddy tells him not to do it. The Time-Turner brakes and James and Teddy ends up with James and Sirius. (Remus, Sirius, and Fred live)
1. Chapter 1

Why does this always happen? Why does he get blamed for things that were not his fault? James Sirius Potter sighed as he looked out his window watching the rain fall down from the sky. James sighed and looked to the door when he heard a knock. "James can I come in?" it was the voice of his older Godbrother, Edward "Teddy" Remus Lupin. James sighed once again and nodded

"Yeah, you can come in Ted," James said with sadness in his voice. James was alone in his room because he felt bad for his younger brother who was in the hospital at this moment after he fell off his broom. The reason James was not there was that he was scared to see him. He knows also this his father yelled at him for pushing him. James did not mean to push him off the broom. The young wizard sighed and looked at his Godbrother with tears in his eyes. "It's my fault, Ted," James said wiping the tears from his eyes. Teddy sighed and looked out the window.

"No, it's not James," the older wizard said as he sat down at James's desk and ran a hand through his blue hair. "James," Teddy sighed when James shook his head and closed his eyes. James then opened his eyes and slowly got to his feet and walked out of his room with a bag around his shoulder. Seeing this Teddy followed his Godbrother out of the room and watched as James walked to the front door.

"Good-bye Teddy. I just don't want to be here when dad gets back. So, can you tell him, mum, Lily, Al and everyone in the family that I'm sorry," with that Teddy watched as James left the house.

"Wait, James!" Teddy called and ran after him. "Merlin," Teddy breathed as he walked outside with his wand out. "James! James Sirius were the hell are you!?" Teddy called as he started to walk down the wet road.

It did not take long for Teddy to find James for he did not go too far. "James!" Teddy called when he saw his Godbrother sitting on a rock with a time turner in one hand and a note in the other. "James," Teddy said gently as he walked over to him. However, James did not look up. This made the Hufflepuff sigh and walk over to him with his hair turning to his father's shade of sandy brown. Teddy knew that he should have gotten his father, but he knows that he can handle this himself.

"Why are you here?" James asked looking up from the Time-Turner. Teddy sighed and sat down next to him on the rock.

"I don't think that this is your fault, James. Your dad's not mad at you. he will be mad when he finds out that you went into his office and stole his Time-Turner," James sighed and looked at Teddy after he said this and nodded slowly.

"Are you sure?" James asked looking down at the note. Teddy gave him a warm smile and looked at him with his amber eyes. James smiled and stood up. However, as he stood he dropped the Time-Turner and it fell the forest floor.

"James!" Teddy called as the world around them began to spin.

James was the first to wake but Teddy, Teddy was nocked out and James knew that this was his fault. Everything was his fault. James sighed and looked around him. He was no were near his house. That's to be expected. He did just run away from home. However, this place seemed different. James let out a breath but froze when he heard a voice. "I'm going to beat you Padfoot," James smiled at the voice, but he did not recognize it. He thought he did not, yet he did not. He did however heard the name Padfoot before. That was the name that his dad his aunts and uncles call Sirius. Heck, even Teddy calls him that sometimes. How come he be hearing a voice that he has never heard before say the name of his father's Godfather? James sighed and looked over to Teddy who was still nocked out.

"Teddy?" James asked with worry dripping from his voice, but Teddy did not wake as he saw two boys around the same age as Teddy maybe a little older run over to James.

"Who are you?" a boy that looked just like Sirius, but much younger demanded. James raised an eyebrow and stood up carefully, but he did not say anything as Teddy opened his eyes slowly.

"James?" Teddy asked once he opened his eyes and stared at the two boys. "Oh, no," Teddy whispered with annoyance. "Great," Teddy added as he looked at his Godbrother as he stood. "Hello," Teddy said looking at the younger Sirius and James senior. Teddy sighed knowing that he and James must have time traveled. "James Sirius Potter!" Teddy yelled as his hair turned a bright red and his eyes turned a deep dark amber. "Look what you did now we are,"

"Me! Me! You should not have followed me! How will I ever see Al or dad or anyone?" James yelled at Teddy while James and Sirius stared at the two.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked pointing his wand at Teddy who also had his wand out, but it was aimed at James Sirius.

"Well, this is going to be fun," muttered James Sirius to Teddy who rolled his eyes.

**A/N: Guys, I'm back. lol. New story here. Tell me what you guys think. I'm not very good at writing young Sirius and James senior. So you guys can tell me that it's bad. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	2. The Metamorphmagus and his Godbrother

James Potter was confused. He was confused at these two boys in his yard. The younger boy really confused him however for he looked just like him. Why did he look just like him? The other however had Moony's eyes. The boy with Moony's eyes looked mad as hell at his clone. Why though? What happened? James sighed and cleared his throat. "What is your name?" James asked as he lowered his wand and looked at Sirius who did the same. The boy sighed as his hair turned back to its normal shade of brown, but his eyes stayed the same, but they turned a little green. James turned to Sirius who gasped.

"You're a,"

"A Metamorphmagus," the boy cut him off with a smile but there still was a hint of anger in his amber eyes. "Yeah, I am," the boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he looked at the other boy who raised an eyebrow and laughed a little. The Metamorphmagus rolled his eyes and sighed before he said: "My name is Edward but call me Teddy, please. Only my Godfather and father can call me by that name," the other boy laughed, and Teddy rolled his eyes. James was still confused but he nodded anyway.

"Where did you come from?" Sirius asked Teddy who looked at the younger boy who opened his mouth to say something, but Teddy shushed him. The James clone sighed and pushed Teddy away from James and Sirius.

"What?" Teddy asked annoyed at his Godbrother who smiled and shook his head.

"We are in the time of my grandfather. Don't you see, we can have fun with them and get to know him. Teddy, we can prank people like crazy," James Sirius said jumping up and down. Teddy sighed and put his hands on his shoulders.

"James, we cant. We have to get home. Your dad is going to kill us if we don't get back. Don't you see it? This is dangerous. You cant tell them your name or prank them," Teddy sighed and looked at James and Sirius who were standing there watching them. Teddy's mind was spinning. He was in the past with James's grandfather and his younger version of his cousin and father as well as, no, no. Greyback, Wormtail and Voldemort are all still alive and kicking in this time. "We are not safe here. James, what were you thinking? Oh, Merlin, why the hell did I go with you! Why did I go after you!" Teddy yelled as he walked away leaving the ten-year-old in tears.

James let out a breath as he walked over to his clone who was on the ground now in tears. "Hello," he said before he nodded to Sirius to go find Teddy. "You did not tell me your name yet," James said to his clone who let out a tear-filled sigh and shook his head.

"Teddy said I can't. We are from another time," James looked at his clone with wide eyes and shook his head.

"How? That's not possible. I don't think revealing your name will change anything," James said to his clone who smirked and smiled.

"James,"

"Yes?" James asked confused. He had asked for his clone's name and now he was saying his own name. this does not make any sense. James sighed and looked at his clone who smiled again and said:

"James Sirius. that's my name," James smiled wildly and looked at James Sirius who smiled back at him, but he did not say anything as Sirius came back with Teddy close behind.

"Sirius knows," Teddy told James Sirius who nodded and opened his mouth but the call of James's mother cut him off. Teddy let out a breath and helped James Sirius to his feet. With the look of James Sirius, Teddy knew that James knew also. _ 'Harry is going to kill me.' _ Teddy thought as he looked back at the house.

"Boys I have snacks!" James and Sirius smiled as they both ran back to the house, but Teddy and James Sirius stayed where they are.

"You guys coming?" James called to the Godbrother's who nodded and ran after James and Sirius.

Harry James Potter let out a breath as the healer called: "Family of Albus Potter," Harry stood up with Lily Luna and Ginny doing the same.

"Is my son ok?" Harry asked trying to keep his voice steady, but it was not working. The healer looked at Harry and nodded with a smile.

"Yes, Mr. Potter your son is just fine. He just broke his arm," Harry, Ginny, and Lily let out a breath. However, guilt went through him. He had yelled at James for pushing him off and yet he did not listen to his own Godson who was trying to tell him that he did not mean to push him off his broom.

"Can we see him?" Lily asked worriedly. The healer smiled and nodded. Harry smiled at her and then followed the healer to his son's room. However, he could not help but think about James who must feel bad about this whole thing. He knows that he should talk to him when he gets home. he's going to ask Sirius for help first or maybe Remus. They might know how to do this. It's sad really, having to say you are sorry to your own son and say that you are wrong. Harry sighed as he walked into Albus's room. "Al," Lily said with happiness in her voice, but Harry and Ginny could still see that she was worried still.

"Hey, Lils. Dad, mum. Where's James?"

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the feedback. It means a lot you know. Tell me what you guys think. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Lol, thank you all for reading and I will see you next time. Younger Remus will come in later. Just to clarify something in the past this is after Sirius ran away. Anyway, thank you again and have a happy new year. -Captain Voxland**


	3. The wost thing to happen

James and Sirius walked into the house with James Sirius and Teddy close behind. James Sirius, however, could not look at Teddy as they walked in. Teddy sighed and looked at Sirius who looked at James's mom and smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Potter," Sirius said as he picked up a cookie and ate it, but the air was tense, and James's mom did not know why. James closed his eyes and then opened them before he said:

"Mum, these two are from another time. I don't know which time," James's mother nodded and looked at Teddy who was looking down at the ground not saying anything.

"Can you help us?" James Sirius asked while Teddy gave him a look and rolled his eyes. James Sirius ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Sorry, he's a little mad at me. This is all my fault. Everything that has happened. Teddy, I'm sorry. I want to see Al. if I…" James Sirius cut off when tears formed in his eyes.

"Merlin, Teddy, what if we can never go home? Dad's going to kill me. I'll never go to Hogwarts, prank the crap out of my brother and sister. Hang out with Freddy or, or, Teddy you will never marry…." James Sirius cut off when Teddy let out a wolf-like growl and his hair turned red with anger mixed with a little bit of pink. James Sirius laughed but this was short-lived because Teddy let his wolf side come out and he pushed him to the ground and growled at him once more.

Harry looked at his son and sat down sadly. He then took a deep breath and said: "He's at home. I um," Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair and at this moment Albus knew what had happened.

"He did not mean to dad; he was just playing. I think," Albus trailed off and ran a hand through his hair just like Harry. Ginny smiled a little at this.

'_Like father like son.' _ She thought as she looked at Harry who smiled a little.

"I know Al. Don't worry when we get home. I will say sorry to him and unground him," Albus laughed but he winced at his arm. Lily looked at her brother with tears in her eyes. "Al, do you want me to go get James?" Harry asked Albus who smiled with a nod, but he did not say anything. Harry smiled back and kissed Ginny and Lily before he walked out of the room.

Everyone in the room watched as Teddy punched James Sirius as he let his wolf free. After James and Sirius snapped out of the shook that Teddy growled like a wolf at James Sirius. Sirius then grabbed Teddy and pulled him off of the poor ten-year-old. "No! No! This is your fault, James! How can you be sorry about everything? Greyback is alive in this time. Do you know how much trouble we are in right now! Wait till your dad finds out! Oh, just you wait, Greyback will find out who I am and ….." Teddy cut off when James's mother put a silencing charm on him. James Sirius was in tears as he hugged James tight.

"He did not mean that. He just let his wolf free," James Sirius said in between sobs. James and Sirius looked down at Teddy who was also crying and shook his head. Teddy then nodded and walked outside to be alone.

James, Sirius and James Sirius were in the living room now while Teddy cooled down. Sirius and James's heads were spinning, however. What did James Sirius mean by 'Teddy let the wolf free?' Was Teddy a werewolf? Just like Remus. If so, that did explain why he's so nervous about being in this time because of Greyback. Why though, why does Teddy care about Greyback? James sighed and looked at the ten-year-old. "I'm guessing you can't say your last name then," James said to James Sirius who nodded and looked over to Teddy who was still in tears.

"I wish I could. I feel really bad about this. First I hurt my brother, now I send my Godbrother back in time to a time where he's not safe. All because I wanted to run away to this time to be with you two. I thought that you might understand me, but I guess I was wrong," James Sirius said with sadness in his voice. James looked over to Sirius who hummed and smiled a little.

"Is your brother ok?" Sirius asked James Sirius carefully, but James Sirius did not say anything as he looked at Teddy. "You don't know do you?" Sirius added with a sigh and James Sirius looked at him. James was lost in thought while this was going on, but he had so many questions on his mind. Though he did not know how to ask them. So, he stayed quiet as Sirius started to talk about pranking and James Sirius joined in.

Teddy watched as his Godbrother and cousin talked together. It made him sad knowing that Sirius does not know that his carefree days will be over in a few years and that James will not be alive in a few years. Remus will have to go through full moons without his friends for a while. Or that they are looking at the son of James and his Godson or the son of Remus. Teddy closed his eyes and opened them to see James's mother with her wand out. "Are you calm now?" she asked Teddy who nodded as he felt the charm lift from him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm part werewolf and I sometimes don't know how to control it," Teddy said with a sheepish smile. Mrs. Potter laughed a little, but it was forced for she knew that Remus Lupin is a werewolf. She was confused by this though, but she decided to let it drop as Teddy walking into the living room. "Hey, guys. James, I'm sorry," Teddy said once he walked up to James Sirius who nodded and ran into Teddy's arms. Teddy laughed and ruffled his hair. Sirius and James smiled at the sight but in the back of their minds, they wondered who these two are and why one of them looks like James. Teddy saw this on their faces and sighed before he said: "I'm sorry we can't tell you anything, but can you guys help us get back. I'm part werewolf and I don't want to be found out by some Death Eater or anything, the same goes for James Sirius," James and Sirius nod but they did not say anything as the four grew quiet.

Harry let out a calming breath as he walked up to his oldest son's room. However, when he made his way to knock the door was wide open, and James was gone. "James!? James?" he called but he did not see his son. "Teddy?" he tried his Godson but again he got nothing. Harry was even more worried now when he searched the house and he did not find his son or Godson anywhere. Taking a calming breath harry decides to look outside. "Maybe they went for a walk," Harry told himself when he walked out through the back door and into the woods. Harry took this time to think about a way to say sorry to James. _'Just say sorry. Yeah, that works.' _Harry thought with sadness inside. He shook that away however as he came up to a rock behind the house. This is when he found a note and a broken Time-Turner. "No, no, no," Harry said out loud as he picked up the note with shaky hands and read:

"_Dear, dad, mum or anyone that reads this,_

_I'm sorry. I can't be with this family. I'm sorry I can't. If I'm to be blamed for something that did not mean to do then why am I in this family? I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry mum, Lily and everyone else. I'm so sorry Al, this is all my fault and I don't want to see your face that tells me that I hurt you. Maybe I don't deserve to be a Potter. I know I don't really write, and this will be the last time that I do so. Sorry, I'm going to a place where people understand me. Don't look for me ever. _

_Good-bye _

_James Sirius Potter or whatever my new name will be," _

**A/N: Wow, that was kind of a bad CH. I'm sorry guys. Anyway, tell me what you think. Sorry, Remus is not in this one he will be though, I don't know when. Thank you all for reading and have a happy new year. -Captain Voxland**


	4. Kidnapped or dream?

Harry dropped the note and yelled out in sadness and anger. He was not only angry at James but himself as well. Harry pushed him, he pushed him to do this, to run away. Why, why didn't he listen to him? Harry wiped the tears from his eyes, letting out a breath as he does so. "I should go tell Ginny and everyone else. I'm not going to let this slide," Harry said as he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell before a silver stag came out of his wand. He then took a deep breath before he said: "Ginny, James ran away. I think he's in another time and I can't find Teddy," after Harry said this the stag nodded his head and ran off into the woods. Harry ran his hand through his hair again and sat down for a minute before he left the woods with a pop. He needed to see Sirius about this, and he did not want to worry Remus while he's resting from the full moon.

Teddy looked around him a laughed a little, but everyone knew that it was a nervous laugh. "Well, here we are, stuck in this time and I can't even tell you my….." Teddy was cut off by a calming voice that he never heard before.

"I think it would be ok young man as long as you don't say anything about the future. You are from the future, yes?" Teddy turned around and almost gasped. Right in front of him was Albus Dumbledore. Whitebeard, twinkling blue eyes and a curious look on his face. "What is your name young man?" Teddy looked up with fear, but the old wizard smiled and added: "Don't worry. We will find a way to forget this happened alright," James Sirius smiled wildly and stood up making Teddy facepalm himself.

"Here we go," Teddy muttered while everyone smiled in amusement.

"Hello there. My name is," James Sirius paused and bowed before he said: "James Sirius Potter. I'm ten and I'm the best pranker ever," Teddy rolled his eyes at this, but he could not help but smile at the fact that James Sirius at this moment forgot what had happened only hours ago. "I have a younger brother and sister. Teddy is not really my brother, he's my Godbrother. Dad is his Godfather," James Sirius said to the shocked group.

"You are my grandson?" James said looking at Teddy who smiled but he did not say anything as he nodded with a sigh. "I'm 16. What's next, your Moony's son," James laughed with Sirius joining him but Teddy looked uneasy and Dumbledore knew at this moment that this was true.

"Um," Teddy said with his hair turning back to his normal shade of sandy brown and his eyes turned green. "I am his son," Teddy sighed and ran a hand through his hair with tears in his eyes but he did not know why. His dad did not die, so why was he crying? James Sirius saw this, but he did not say anything for a while.

"I'm sorry Ted, this is my fault. Hey, we get to hang out with grandpa and Snuffles," Teddy laughed a little but sighed again when James looked at him weirdly, but he did not say anything. Teddy let out a breath and said:

"Right, I'm sixteen. Hufflepuff. As you know I'm the son of Remus Lupin, but I don't really want…want to tell you who my mum is. Like James Sirius said I'm his dad's Godson and I'm here because I tried to get James Sirius from not running away after he hurt his brother by mistake," Teddy's voice was uneasy as a knock came on the front door but only Teddy heard it for James Sirius was laughing about something that Sirius had said. Teddy looked over to the door and smiled before he slowly stood up and walked out of the room fearing that someone is at the door that will hurt him. _ 'As long as James is safe, I don't care about me.' _ Teddy thought as he walked up to the door. When Teddy opened the door he felt something hit him in the back of the head. This was the last thing Teddy felt before he passed out.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger hehe. Things are not what they seem are they? Anyway thank you all for reading and tell me what you think. Thank you again and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland **


	5. The story: by father and son

Teddy woke with a start, eyes flashing around the room looking for his father but then he remembered that he was in the past and not in 2014 with his family. Teddy sighed and looked around the room again, but he did not see James, James Sirius, or Sirius anywhere. Panicking, Teddy got up but winced a little at his side. This is when he remembered when he was attacked a few days before all this happened. However, Teddy did not worry about that right now for right now he needed to find James Sirius and the others. So, Teddy got to his feet breathing in after a rush of pain when through his side as he tried to walk out of the room, but he never made it for he fell to the ground and let out a wolf-like growl.

James Sirius was starting to like James and Sirius. He knew that he would, he just did not know why he doubted himself. Something was bugging him though. He did not know what. Maybe it was the fact that he left Teddy down stares to sleep but he knew that Teddy has a hard time sleeping sometimes and he kind of wanted to be down there, but he could not pass up hanging out with half of the marauders and Remus who just came over after Teddy fell asleep. "So," Remus was saying. "You and your Godbrother are from the year 2014?" James Sirius smiled and nodded but he could not help but worry about Teddy, but he pushed that aside when James said something funny and everyone laughed. However, when the laughter died down, Remus looked up and said: "Did you guys hear that?" everyone looked at Remus like he was crazy and shook their heads.

"Remus," Sirius said with a breath and looked at the door. "You know we didn't. You have better hearing then us you know," Remus laughed a little and stood up and walked out of the room.

When Remus walked into the living room, he gasped when Teddy was on the ground holding his side as if he was in pain. "Are you alright?" Remus asked Teddy who looked up and gasped just as Remus. However, Teddy took a deep breath and said:

"Yeah, I just fell over. I'm just a little clumsy that's all," Teddy tried to keep the pain out of his voice, but Remus was not buying it.

"Your hurt. I can smell the blood," Teddy sighed and nodded but he did not say anything as he lifted the shirt he was wearing. Remus gasped again and let out a breath as he called: "Padfoot! Prongs! Get the first aid kit! James Sirius's Godbrother is hurt!" Teddy smiled at this, but he winced again and looked up at his father who was looking over the wound on Teddy's side. "How did this happen?" Remus asked after a while, but it took a while for Teddy to say anything for he never told his father that he's hurt in his time.

"Um, I was walking home after a visit to my gran's," Teddy started when James Sirius and the other's ran in. "When I heard a growl behind me, so I ran. I was too late however for the werewolf got me," Remus let out a sharp breath and a growl that did not sound like him. "The good news is," Teddy continued. "I got free before he bit me, but he injured me. I'm still part werewolf but this," Teddy pointed to his side. "Made things worse," Remus stared at Teddy shocked.

"How are you part werewolf?" he asked but Teddy passed out from the pain. James Sirius felt tears in his eyes as Remus stared at Teddy still shocked. However, he did not say anything as he calmly walked over to Teddy and sat down next to him. Everyone watched as Teddy's hair turned sandy brown, Just like Remus's. Remus gasped again as Teddy opened his eyes.

"What?" Teddy asked looking at his father and then sighed and said: "Right, my name is Edward. I'm part werewolf because I'm your son," Remus stared at him and passed out making James and Sirius laugh.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. Thank you to all the people that are reading this. This story is not easy. I don't know how people do it lol. Tell me what you think, and I will see you next time -Captain Voxland**


	6. Family will do anything

Teddy stared at his father with a sigh. "See want happens James Sirius," Teddy said standing up and looking at his Godbrother with an eye-roll. James Sirius knew that he was hurt, and the full moon just happened in there time so his Godbrother was a little snappy at this moment.

"Sorry Ted," James Sirius said looking at James's father who just walked into the living room wondering what the hell is going on. However, when he saw Remus passed out he panicked.

"What happened?" he asked James and Sirius who both sighed and told him everything that had happened.

Harry appeared at his Godfather's house with sadness and anger inside. Harry took a deep breath before he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. In the doorway stood his Godbrother Sirius Orion Black. "Harry," Sirius said with a smile on his face, but it dropped when he saw the fear and anger in his eyes. "What happened?" Sirius asked when Harry walked in. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"It's James, he ran away to another time and I don't know where he is and I can't find Teddy," Harry said sitting down at the table with his head in his hands. Sirius sighed and sat down to.

"This is not your fault pup. James just needs to find out what he's…Wait did you say another time" Sirius asked looking to the stare thinking about Remus who was asleep still. The full moon was last night.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do Sirius," Harry said in the blink of tears. Harry sighed and added. "Why did you run away to my dad's?" Harry asked thinking out loud. Sirius smiled at his Godson as he thought.

"Because he was the only person other then Moony that understood me," Sirius replied making Harry stood up. "You don't think James went to see young me and your dad?" Sirius asked Harry who stood up and smiled wildly.

"Yes, thank you Padfoot," Harry said shooting up from his chair and hugging Sirius before he ran out the door.

Remus woke with a start and looked around him what he saw was Edward, his son. He has a son. Who…. who could love him and have a child with him? Remus thought when he saw the sad look on his now green eyes. "So, your…your my son?" Remus asked Teddy who smiled a little, but he did not say anything as he stared down at the bandage on his side. "And you're not….." Teddy shook his head cutting him off. Remus wondered why Teddy was being so quiet but then again, for the look from his face, Remus knew that the full moon just happened and although he's not a full werewolf he might still not sleep on them.

"It's weird seeing you so young," James Sirius said behind Teddy who gave him a look. "I mean…..Tell him, Ted," Teddy sighed and stood up before he walked out of the room.

'Why don't you tell him, James. I'm still mad at you. this is your fault. I can sense him now," Teddy said before he walked away calmly but Remus could tell that he was in fact not calm.

Teddy stormed out of the house not caring that he sensed Greyback. It was weird to him though that he could, but he did not care at the moment. He also did not know why he was so mad at James. I mean he did not mean to send them back here. Teddy sighed and ran a hand over his face but then stopped when he smelled another werewolf. "Cub, I can sense you cub. I know you are there cub," Teddy turned around and stared down the road when he saw him, Greyback. "Ah, here you are. I knew you were someone unlike the other. Come here cub. I want to see you," Teddy stared at the werewolf, but he did not move or say anything. He, however, did flinch when he came closer to Teddy.

"Why would I do that?" Teddy asked crossing his arms over his chest. Greyback laughed and walked even closer to Teddy. He was so close that Teddy could feel the pull that his father told him about, but he did not feel like he has to go with him just yet.

"Because cub. I know that you are not a full werewolf, but we can change that," Greyback hummed and added: "I feel something very familiar about you," there it is, the pull, the pull of the werewolf. Scared, Teddy slowly nodded and held out his hand.

"I'll come with you just don't hurt my Godbrother in the house," Teddy said pointing to the Potter house behind him. Greyback smiled and took his hand.

"Come," he said letting go of his hand and started to walk away with Teddy close behind him. "What is your name?" he asked Teddy who took a deep breath and said:

"Edward, but call me Teddy," Greyback smiled and nodded but he did not say anything as the two walked to the woods.

**A/N: What's going to happen? Lol, tell me what you think. is this story good? Sorry about the wait on this story I was busy with something. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	7. Worried fathers part 1: Teddy and Remus

**A/N: The last CH I did not know how to spell alpha so I did not put it in. What I meant was the pull of the alpha**

Remus woke with a small smile, but something hit his nose before he could open his eyes. _ 'Harry was here.' _ Remus thought to himself with a smile, but it faded when he felt that there was something wrong. Not with Harry but with his son. It might be crazy and impossible, but Remus could sense that there was something wrong with his son. Remus did not know what, but he will find out. Remus did not know why his cub was in danger, but he knows that he must save him. Remus sighed and looked to the door when he heard Sirius walk up to the door. "You can come in Sirius, "Remus said in a weak voice that he expected after the full moon, but what he did not expect was the sadness and anger that was mixing in there. It took a while for Sirius to open the door. When he did Remus saw fear in Sirius's eyes. "What happened? I didn't…" Remus cut off when Sirius shook his head.

"No, Moon you didn't," Sirius sighed and walked over to Remus's bed and sat down on it. "James is missing. He ran away to another time," Sirius said after a while. Remus looked at him with a raised eyebrow. This made Sirius sigh again and ran a hand over his face before he added: "Ted is with him," Remus just stared at Sirius not saying anything. Sirius nodded in understanding as he closed his eyes.

"When did he go?" Remus asked, voice a deadly calm, but Sirius could hear the nerves behind it.

"The summer that I ran away to Prongs's house," Sirius said taking a deep breath. Remus nodded and pulled the blanket off of himself.

"I'm going to get them," Remus said in a demanding voice. Sirius, however, shook his head.

"Remus, you know you cant. Harry's got it," Sirius said still shaking his head, but Remus rolled his eyes.

"I don't care. I must save Teddy. He's in danger. I feel it!" Remus snapped as he slowly got up to his feet. Sirius let out another breath, knowing that he can't talk the werewolf out his this.

"Ok, Moon. At least get some rest first," Remus who was standing now, shook his head.

"I don't need to Padfoot," Remus said as he slowly walked to the door with Sirius close behind him, not saying anything.

Teddy was starting to hate the pull of the alpha. He could now see why his father warmed him about it. "Come cub," Greyback said for the fourth time. Teddy sighed and nodded slowly. The young half-wolf was now at this moment wished that he stayed in the Potter house. Time travel rule number one: Stay where you are. Teddy when he walked up to the small werewolf camp, could no longer feel the pull of the alpha. Smiling Teddy looked around him. "Everyone!" Greyback called in a voice that made Teddy jump. When everyone walked over to the two, they all started to laugh.

"Why did you bring some half-wolf freak?" one werewolf asked looking at Teddy up and down.

"Because where dear cub. This boy will be one of us. It turns out that I can control him," everyone gasped at this. Teddy, however, rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you try. I'm sure it will work," Teddy said sarcastically and laughing. However, this was not the right thing to say for Greyback pushed Teddy to the ground and growled at him.

"Say that again boy," Greyback growled at Teddy while he called a werewolf to pull the young Hufflepuff to his feet. "Take him away. I'll make him talk," with that Teddy was dragged away from the pack. In the back of Teddy's mind, he wished that he kept his mouth shut for once.

**A/N: Sorry if this is short. I really did not know what else to put in this and I wanted to make it a two-part CH. Thank you all for reading and tell me what you think. I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland. **


	8. Worried fathers: Part 2 Greyback

Harry arrived at the ministry with a nervous laugh. He did not know why he was laughing. He never laughs when he's nervous. "Mr. Potter. We got your message about your son and Godson stuck in time," Harry nodded while he looked around at his team who will do anything for him and his family. Harry would do the same for them.

"Yes, I believe that they are in the time when my Godfather and father are sixteen, so right after Sirius runs away, "Harry told his men who all nodded. "Now, we need one of the new Time-Turners that can go that far. When you find it bring it back to me and then I'll go get them," all of Harry's men nodded and walked away at a fast pace. Knowing that they might not have time to waste.

James Sirius was getting worried. Teddy always comes back whenever he's angry. James Sirius knew that something was wrong. So, while his namesakes and Remus went up to James's room to talk about something, James Sirius did something that he knew was a bad idea, he went outside the front door. "Teddy!" he called out to the street. "Ted!?" he called again but he did not hear anything from his Godbrother. Worried James Sirius looked around before he ran back inside to tell James's parents.

_'Remus was not in his right mind.' _ Sirius thought when they both arrived at the ministry to meet and ask Harry if they can go with him. Sirius sighed and looked at Remus before he said: "Remus, you know this is a bad idea, doing this, traveling in time after the full moon. It could drain your magic and you might get sick or in a coma!" Remus looked at Sirius and sighed but he knew that he could not back out now. His son needed him, and he wanted to save him even if what Sirius says happened.

"I know Padfoot, but I need to save my cub," Sirius sighed and nodded but he felt that there was something that Remus was not telling him.

"Someone got him?" Sirius asked gently hoping that he was wrong. He also wondered how Remus knew this if he was right. It took a while for Remus to say anything. When he did Sirius saw the wolf in his eyes.

"Greyback has him. I don't know how or why I know that but Greyback…" Remus trailed off as he let out a growl. Sirius nodded at this, but he did not say anything as Harry came up to them with a confused look when he saw Remus.

Teddy woke with a grown. He realized that Greyback's _'I'll make him talk' _means I'll let all of my wolfs attack you without biting him. Greyback told him that "Giving the 'Gift of being a werewolf' is rewarded." Teddy sighed and looked around him. He was in a cave with a small door that was blocked off. The smell of blood filled his nose. Teddy hated the smell of blood.

'_Like father like son.' _ Teddy thought as he looked around again. A small fire lit up the small cave. _ 'Dad where are you?' _ Teddy thought as he tried to stand but failed at it however for the werewolf marks burned his skin. Teddy winced at this and gritted his teeth while his hair turned sandy-brown. Little did Teddy know that Greyback was watching with an evil smile on his wolf-like face. Teddy closed his eyes and let out a breath hoping that his father will get him and take him back home. He no longer blamed James Sirius for this. Teddy knew that he shouldn't have gone outside while a werewolf was around. "Dad, dad I need you," Teddy said as he opened his eyes and wiped the tears that were coming out of his eyes now.

"Is this a good idea, Remus?" Harry asked Remus who shook his head. They were all in Harry's office now with the door open in case that one of Harry's men found the Time-Turner. Sirius was watching the door not really listening for he knew that Harry could not talk Remus out of this.

"No, but my son is in danger. You know as well as I that, I must save him. I know I've said that over and over again but, I might be letting the Moony out a little," Sirius smiled at this, but he did not say anything as Harry sighed but there was a smile on his face.

"Alright. I can't argue with that. Thomas!" Harry called for a healer who ran in with a smile on his face, but it dropped when he saw Remus looking sick.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," the boy said. This is when Remus and Sirius realized that this boy was fresh out of Hogwarts and they both smiled at this. The boy had brown hair and warm blue eyes. He looked at Remus again when he saw that he was holding firmly on his cane, putting all of his weight on it. He looked back at Harry when he said:

"When we get back. I want my friend and his son if needed to be taken to the hospital," the healer nodded and walked out of the room with a sad smile on his face. After he left one of Harry's men walked in with a smile on his face.

"I found it, sir," there was a proudness to his voice and Harry smiled at this, but he did not say anything as he nodded and picked up the Time-Turner.

"Thank you. Let's go," Harry said calmly but both Remus and Sirius heard the fear behind his voice.

'_I'm coming Ted.' _ Remus thought as the world around him started to spin.

Greyback smiled wildly to himself when he saw Teddy wince and hold back the tears that were falling down his face now. "Hello, cub," Teddy did not flinch at the sound of the voice, but his hair turned back to blue. Greyback, however, nodded at this, not saying a word as he stood in the doorway of the cave. "You did not tell me your last name. young Edward," Teddy looked up sharply at the sound of his real name.

"Don't call me Edward!" Teddy snapped with his hair turning red. Teddy was acting like his mother at the moment and Teddy could not help but feel proud of this. He knows that his mother would be proud of him for standing up to Greyback. The werewolf laughed at Teddy and walked into the cave with his teeth bared. The young Hufflepuff was not scared though. Even though he should be.

"Why not? You don't like your name? well, cub, do you?" Teddy closed his eyes.

"No. Now go away, please. I don't want to deal with the monster that ruined…" Teddy put his hand over his mouth when he realized what he was about to say. Greyback looked at Teddy and raised an eyebrow and hummed.

"Did I turn someone in your family?" Greyback asked as he walked closer to Teddy who tried to flinch at the werewolf coming closer to him. "Mother or…father…Yes, I sense it on you. I've turned your father," Teddy did not say anything as Greyback pulled Teddy to his feet making him cry out in pain. Teddy felt blood dripping from his side and down his leg. The wound has opened, and Teddy could feel more blood coming from the other cuts on his body. "I think we need to tell this to the pack little wolf," Greyback said before Teddy passed out once again.

Remus felt dizzy when they arrived at the woods behind the Potter house. However, this did not stop him from finding his son. He could sense him a lot clearer now and Remus wasted no time on getting to the house. However, Sirius stopped him with his hand. "Wait, Rem. We can't just go in there right," Sirius said looking at Harry who nodded slowly and said:

"We don't have a choice. James might be in there and I know he will. Where's there's dad, James is not far behind. James always wanted to meet dad and now he can," Harry's voice was calm but Remus could hear it slip a little as they all started to walk to the house.

'_Don't worry Ted. I will beat up Greyback for you.' _ Remus thought with a smile as Harry knocked on the back door.

**A/N: A little longer this time. Sorry about the short CH's lately. Anyway, tell me what you think. Is this story good still? I'm worried that it's not. Can someone tell me? Anyway, thank you all for reading and I will see you later. Have a good night/morning. -Captain Voxland **


	9. Cubs and fathers

Harry let out a breath when he walked up to the back door of the house that his father grew up in. Harry looked at Sirius who was looking at Harry with a smile. "It's ok pup. You'll just see me as a weird kid," Sirius said with a little laugh. Harry smiled and rolled his eyes before he looked behind him to Sirius, but he did not see Remus behind him.

"Sirius," Harry said with a worried tone to his voice. "Where's Moony?" Sirius looked next to him and sighed.

"Dam, he went after…." Sirius cut off and ran a hand through his hair. Harry let out a breath and looked at Sirius.

"Do you want to go after him? I think you can track him as Padfoot," Harry suggested looking at the back door. Sirius smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah, I can. Dammit Moony," Sirius said before he turned into Padfoot and put his black muzzle to the ground and ran off into the woods.

James Sirius was sacred when he walked into one of his namesake's room. He was going to tell them that Teddy was missing. He already told James's parents and James's dad went to the ministry. Now James Sirius knew that Remus would be, well just like Remus in his time but James Sirius knows that Remus might not go after Teddy. "Um, guys," James Sirius said nervously. James, Sirius, and Remus looked at James Sirius and smiled but their smiled dropped when they saw the nervous look on James Sirius's face.

"What is it J.S?" Sirius asked James Sirius who smiled a little at the nickname, but he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He opened his mouth but a knock on the back door cut him off. James Sirius raised an eyebrow and smiled before he muttered:

"Dad?" his voice was sharp and filled with nervousness as he ran out of the room.

Remus knew that he was in no condition to fight Greyback, but he needs to save his cub, even if he can't really see at the moment. "Teddy?!" Remus called in a weak voice, but he did not care. "Cub where are you!?" Remus called again with worry in his voice. Remus was walking for a long time before he stopped in his tracks when he smelled werewolves and Greyback. The werewolf then let out a growl and started to run through the woods following the sent of his cub and the monster that ruined his life. Remus sighed when he came up to the camp filled with wolfs.

"My family!" Remus heard Greyback call as he looked up from a bush and gasped as he felt tears in his eyes on what he saw. Greyback was holding Teddy by his arm and dragged him to the front of the pack.

'_No!' _ Remus wanted to yell but he could not find the words.

"This is in fact related to someone that I've turned but I do not know how or why, but he will be one of us!" Greyback called as the cries of happiness came from the pack.

"No!" Remus called as Greyback bared his teeth, getting ready to bite his cub. "Leave him alone you monster!" Remus called voice a lot stronger then he thought. Greyback and the pack looked at Remus and laughed but he raised an eyebrow at Remus. "Ted, are you ok?" Remus asked calmly as Teddy nodded with a smile on his face before he stepped on Greyback's foot and ran over to Remus only to trip and be picked up by another werewolf.

"Where do you think you're going you little freak," Remus growled at the werewolf and ran over to him with his wand out. At this point, Padfoot came in and bite the werewolf in the arm dropping Teddy to the ground and passed out. Greyback laughed at Remus who was aiming his wand at him.

"You…. You took everything from me," Remus breathed out of breath and getting weaker from the full moon that just happened. Greyback smiled at this. "I'm…. I'm going to make you pay," Remus added before he opened his mouth to say a spell, but Sirius came in holding Teddy in his arms and said:

"Moon, it's not worth it. We need to go, Teddy hurt," Remus looked at Sirius and then to Teddy before he sighed and lowered his wand. Greyback laughed at this and said:

"I knew you did not have it in you, Remus. Your weak," Remus trued around and Sirius facepalmed and said under his breath:

"Oh no. Remus," Remus stared at Sirius when he said this but in a flash of anger, he punched Greyback right in the face, letting Moony free.

"No one calls me that! Come on Pads lets go," Sirius smiled a little and walked out of the pack who just stared at Remus and then looked to there leader.

James Sirius took a deep breath as he saw Mrs. Potter open the back door a gasp a little at Harry who stood there nervously. "Hello, um this is hard to explain but my son and Godson time traveled, and I think that this is where they are. My name is Harry James Potter," Mrs. Potter smiled and nosed as she said:

"Of course, come in. I will get your son but I'm afraid your Godson is missing," Harry nodded and walked in, but he did not say anything as he walked in. "James Sirius. your father is here," James Sirius walked over to his dad with tears in his eyes.

"Dad, I'm….." James Sirius cut off when Harry pulled him into a hug.

"It's ok James, I forgive you. you did not mean it," James smiled a little into his father's shoulder, but he pulled out his arms and started to cry. This made Harry pull him into a hug once again. This is when James, Sirius, and Remus came down looking at Harry and Harry's eyes filled with tears when he saw James, his father. _ 'He…. He looks so young.' _Harry thought with tears falling down from his eyes now. "Hello, I'm Harry. I'm…I'm James's father," Harry said with a rare sound to his voice. James smiled at Harry but there was also a shocked look on his face and Sirius and Remus laughed at that, but their laughter died down when the older Sirius and Remus ran in through the back door.

"Cub," older Remus called with fear in his voice. Harry sighed and nodded.

"Right, sorry we have to cut this short, but we need to get Ted home as well as Remus. The full moon was last night," Harry said with Sirius giving Remus a look. Remus rolled his eyes and nodded slowly. Harry then took out his wand and muttered a spell. After a flash Harry, Remus, Sirius, Teddy and, James Sirius were gone.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait on this CH. Tell me what you guys think. Did you like it? One more CH to go. Have a nice day and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	10. Never say never

Albus felt tears in his eyes while he was reading. However, he did not cry as he looked down to see his sister playing with his uncles Fred and George. They were watching them while his mother went to the hospital after she got the news that James, his father, Sirius, and Teddy were back but Teddy was hurt. Albus wished that he could go and see his brother and Godbrother, but he was stuck here with a broken arm. "Al!" Lily called giggling when Fred started to tickle her. Albus smiled and laughed back but there was fear and sadness in his voice. However, no one heard it over the sounds of Lily's giggling. Albus sighed at this but he did sighed and got off the chair by the fire and walked out of the living room.

Remus had fallen asleep in the hospital waiting room. No one blamed him though he did have a long day. After the full moon too. Sirius was talking with James who had tears in his eyes and blaming himself for this whole mess. "James it's not your fault alright. Why don't I take you home?" Sirius asked looking at Harry who was talking with the doctor about Remus and Teddy. Remus was fine but he was tried to tell the doctor that Teddy was not a werewolf. James looked at Sirius and nodded slowly.

"Ok Uncle Sirius," Sirius smiled and got to his feet before he took James's hand and walked over to Harry.

"Pup?" Sirius said slowly making Harry turn around. "I'm taking James home. He's tired. I'll be back," Harry nodded, and Sirius could tell that he was tried to keep his calm, but it was not working. "Come on James," Sirius said to the boy before he left with a pop.

Teddy woke with a start and a stream. The stream was so loud that it woke Remus because of his werewolf hearing. Just as fast as Teddy woke Remus woke because he was a light sleeper. "Harry?" Remus said when he got to his feet. Harry turned around from the doctor and smiled a little.

"Yeah Rem?" Harry asked walking over to Remus who smiled a little, but Harry could still see the tiredness in his voice and eyes. "What is it?" Harry asked when Remus did not say anything right away. Remus took a deep breath before he said:

"Ted's awake. He streamed. I heard him," Remus's voice was shaky, and Harry knew why, the full moon and whatever he did when he saved Teddy. Harry nodded and turned back to Teddy's doctor.

"Can we see him?" Harry asked him. The healer smiled and nodded as he led Remus and Harry to Teddy's room, but Remus was falling a little behind because of the full moon.

"Is my son ok?" Remus asked as they walked down the hall to Teddy's room. The healer whom Remus did not know his name smiled and nodded but it took him a while to say anything and this made Remus nervous because he feared that Teddy was bitten by a werewolf or Greyback and he did not want that. He did not want his son to go through the same thing that he goes through every full moon.

"Yes, your son is going to be just fine. Don't worry we did not find any werewolf bite whats so ever," Remus let out a breath and looked at Harry who looked relieved as well. "However, "Remus froze and stopped breathing. "It seems that we found a caw mark on his side that is a lest two days old, and it's not from the werewolves that attacked him in the past. So, he was attacked before he traveled in time," Remus hummed but he did not say anything as Harry and Remus walked into Teddy's room.

"Hello cub," Remus said slowly as he walked into the room first with Harry close behind. Teddy smiled but he did not say anything as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go through that cub," Remus added as he sat down by Teddy's bed. Harry was in the doorway not really wanting to get involved so he said:

"Remus. I'm going to go back home. See how Al and the others are doing," Remus nodded but he did not say anything as Harry left with a pop. Remus let out a breath and looked at Teddy who had tears in his eyes.

"Dad…I'm…." Teddy cut off when Remus raised his hand.

"It's ok Ted. This was not your fault alright. I'm proud of you. You stood your ground and fought Greyback. I mean, I would never be able to do that," Teddy laughed but winced at his side. "But," Remus said when he saw this. "You should have told me about this, this injury that you got. When did it happen?" Remus asked Teddy who closed his eyes, but he did not say anything for a while. "Edward?" Remus said putting his hand on Teddy's arm. This made the half-wolf open his now amber eyes and sigh.

"I was walking to Harry's from gran's when I heard a howl. I'm sorry dad. I knew that was a bad idea, but I wanted to see if I could walk to Harry's," Teddy said with tears in his eyes but when he looked at Remus, who did not look mad at all. He was trying to laugh.

"You are so your mum," Remus said laughing but it was a sad laugh. Teddy smiled and pulled his father into his arms.

"I love you, Dad," Teddy said closing his eyes. Remus smiled and kissed his son on his blue hair.

"I love you too cub,"

Harry arrived back at his house to hear gigging from Lily and James but not Albus. Harry sighed and walked into the living room to see Ginny tickling Lily while James was talking with Fred and George. "Hey guys," Harry said to his family who all turned to him.

"Is Teddy ok?" James asked with a worried sound to his voice. Harry nodded and looked behind him when he saw Albus walk into the room. "He ok. Oh, thank Merlin," James said running up to his brother and sigh. "I'm….." James started to say but Albus pulled him out of the room and Harry knew that they needed to talk alone.

"What happened?" Albus asked when the got into their room. James let out a breath and told him the story and when he was done Albus pulled him into his arms. "Wow," was all Albus said making James laugh as he pulled out of the hug.

"I know right. Hey, do you want to help me prank the twins?" James asking in a low voice. Albus smiled and nodded.

"Alright, but if we get…" James put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I'll make sure that we don't," James said laughing. Albus laughed and went to close the door so they can plan.

**A/N: Wow, I never thought I finish this story. Tell me what you guys think. Did you like it? Was this a good story? Thank you all for reading and I will see you in my next story. -Captain Voxland**


End file.
